Find a Home
by JPPFox
Summary: As you can tell from the title, they run away, and use some inventions in progress. Hope it's liked. Plz review
1. Chapter 1

Calvin was on his bed, studying centrifugal force for his physics class. He groaned and slipped of his bed. Hobbes, who was curled up taking a nap near Calvin's window in the sweet blossoming Phoenix sun, Yawned. "I'm glad we moved to Arizona. The Sun is a lot better," Hobbes said.

"Have you even been paying attention, Furball!?" Shouted Calvin. "Help me study if you don't have anything better to do." Hobbes yawned and took the Physics book from Calvin.

"Centrifugal force," Hobbes said

"An apparent force that acts outward on a body moving around a center, arising from the body's inertia."

"Why are the forces of nature important to physics?"

"Because they basically run the world," Calvin said. Hobbes turned to him

"I'm bored, Calvin, why can't we go outside?" Calvin smirked at him.

" Oh, gee, I don't know, maybe because it's 120 outside right now!" Calvin said, staring at the leaves of the tree outside his bedroom window.

"Well, than what should we do?" Hobbes whined. Calvin, who was in eighth grade, and couldn't drive, had a great idea.

" I know! I have some extra money! Let's ask Mom if she can drop us off at the junkyard so we can make art to sell at the mall, and get more money!" Calvin said, giggling and twisting his fingers.

" How does that have to do with already having money?" asked Hobbes. Calvin shrugged, already running down the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bye! See ya soon Mom!" Calvin waved his hand frantically. Hobbes rolled his eyes and crouched down to search for anything worth any money. The junkyard was filled with all kinds of rusted metal and broken stained glass."Ya know," said Calvin. " If the blacksmith lets us use his shop again, I'll bet we could get more than money for what I have in mind.

"What is it?" asked Hobbes. Calvin leaned in and whispered what it was. Hobbes looked up and nodded vigorously. "That sounds amazing!" said Hobbes said. They continued looking for things for their master plan. Calvin found two cheap rubies. This will be good for the eyes, he thought. Just as that happened, Hobbes found a foot-long strip of jet black metal. Great for the stripes, he thought'. And Calvin found a chunk of silver metal. Hobbes yelled at him "I've got some stuff !" Calvin nodded and they left.

o0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0o

At the Blacksmith's, after a considerable amount of pleading, Calvin, Hobbes, and Tim, the blacksmith, and the only grownup who could see Hobbes, put on their safety gear. "This is the last time I'm doing this," Tim said, which he said every time.

"Yeah, yeah," said Calvin.

"You say that every time," said Hobbes

"Well this time I mean it," said Tim. They started by making the mold. They laid in the Rubies and the cut black metal. Then they heated up the chunk of silver metal and poured it into the mold. While they waited for the mold to cool, they had hot cocoa, except for Tim, He was lactose intolerant. They waited. And waited. And waited. Finally, Tim looked at his watch, and said, "It's Time."

o0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0oo0O0o

Calvin and Hobbes dashed to the smelting room. As they skidded into the room, they found Tim already putting on his Gloves. Calvin frowned and they both started putting on their gloves. Tim said " Are you certain this will work? It seems risky." Calvin nodded vigorously. Calvin held the mold as Tim opened it. Inside, there was a silver Tiger, with black stripes, and blood red eyes.

o0O0o

Tim asked "What are you going to do with this tiger?" Calvin said

"Hobbes is going to live in him. We figured out to change his body. It includes duct tape, because it is supposedly very painful, the oil from salmon, 'because it has calming properties, and a knife, to release his soul from his body." After hearing this explained to him, Tim grimaced. " We were going to do it at home, but we could do it here. I have my pocket knife, and I always carry salmon essence to calm down Hobbes when he gets upset about losing his tuna or not having a girl friend. Do you have duct tape, Tim?"

"Yes," said Tim. "Just let me out of the room before you do it."

"Deal," Calvin said


	3. Chapter 3

Calvin ran back waving the duct tape like it would save the world from destruction. " Got it !" He screamed. Hobbes sat in a chair, and Calvin strapped him in.

"I'm scared," Hobbes whimpered.

"Don't worry buddy, This will be over, plus you'll be smaller, and Mom and Dad won't notice you."

" I know, it's just horrible." Calvin gave a kind of sad grin to his best buddy.

"Y'all ready for this?" He asked in an attempt to cheer his best friend up, and then hugged the fluffy body for the last time. Then, he raised the knife, and cut a slash straight down the middle of his tummy.

o0O0o

Hobbes yowled in pain. Calvin quickly ran over the metal tiger and dumped the entire bottle salmon essence over it. All of the sudden, Hobbes went limp. Calvin swore he could see a pale wisp of mist float through the gash in Hobbes stomach. The wisp stopped, in the middle of the air, then shot at light speed towards the metal tiger. It hit the figurine with such force that it hurtled toward the smelting fire. Right before Calvin could react, the silver tiger hopped to life. It dug its claws into the concrete floor. Then it turned its ruby eyes toward Calvin. Calvin could see black pupils in middle of each eyes. It opened its mouth and said "Calvin?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Hobbes!" Calvin yelled. He rushed forward and scooped Hobbes up. Surprisingly, he felt like a real tiger. "Oh my gosh, Hobbes! I was so worried! I'm so so sorry! Are you ok?" Calvin peppered him with questions. Hobbes headbutted him with so much power, Calvin flipped over. "I'm guessing you're feeling ok," Calvin Coughed .

" I feel amazing!" Hobbes said, as he danced around on the floor. The now lifeless stuffed animal sat, still strapped into the chair. Calvin ran over and cut the ripped tiger off the chair. Calvin grinned.

"Hobbes, we have ourselves a success." Tim suddenly ran in the room.

Panting, he said "Is everything ok?" Calvin nodded vigorously. Tim caught sight of Hobbes in his new body. He smiled.

"Wait, I kinda feel tickly," said Hobbes. Then he started to glow. "What's happening?" asked Hobbes. Before Calvin or Tim could move, Hobbes burst into a supernova of light. When the light died down, Hobbes was the size he was before. "Cool!" He said . "I wonder if I can do it again." Hobbes then went all dark, and then he was small again.

"Amazing!" said Calvin. He then scooped up Hobbes again and said "Let's go home now,"

"Ok," said Hobbes, then he promptly became nothing more than an action figure.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hi Mom, Guess what!" Calvin said as he ran inside, smelling like all sorts crap.

"What?" cried an exasperated mom from the Kitchen.

" I made a tiger!"

"Great honey." Mom was on autopilot, and once she was on, she didn't get off for another two hours. Calvin shrugged, but he didn't was the part of day wear he could get into the most trouble, and get the least bounded up the stairs, to the left, and down the hallway to his room, slamming a door labeled "Calvin's room, KEEP OUT!". Inside Calvin set down Hobbes on his bed.

"Okay, Hobbes. Wake up," said Calvin. Hobbes stretched his paws, and went full-size. "Shoot Hobbes! Warn me next time!" said Calvin.

"Sorry,"Said Hobbes.

"Ahh, never mind, ol' buddy, it's fine. Now we can start working on my NEXT plan!" Said Calvin.

"What is it?" asked Hobbes. "Unless it's taking a bath, I'm not interested."

Calvin said "Okay, I'll add that into it, but that adds an extra 20 minutes to it. My plan is running away!" Hobbes' face paled(If fur could pale).

"This is not going to be a good day," he said.

"Stop being such a party pooper," said Calvin "It's gonna be fun!"

"Yeah," said Hobbes. "If fun is falling off a cliff."

"Whatever. Save your complaining for later. Right now, we have to plan. I can't wait!"

 **A/N: Alright, so I took a break from my break because I had a great Idea, so please don't find me, and dismember me, as I would not like it. Please review, I repeat, please review**


	6. Chapter 6

Calvin and Hobbes spent two days setting up the plan and getting really freaked out. "Are you sure, Calvin?" asked Hobbes, just about to go into action figure style. Calvin nodded. "Okay," said Hobbes. "Just seeing if you've changed your mind." They then went into the plan.

Step 1-10, Eliminating Mom: Calvin placed dormant Hobbes to the side of the hallway, and said "Don't worry, after step 1, you can be active." Then he snuck into one of the kitchen cupboards(due to being very small for his age), and when his mom walked past,started whispering "Splish, splash, sploosh, Fwoosh."Almost immediately, his Mom abruptly stood up, and raced to the bathroom. Calvin carefully got up, took his mom's phone, and put an automatic locking device on the bathroom door. In 15 seconds, the bathroom door would be locked. He smiled. He could imagine his Mom's face. Quickly he got together the supplies, grabbed Hobbes, emptied the cookie jar into his new Bionipac! Not to mention half the food in the fridge, and was halfway out the door, when he heard"CALVIN! OPEN THIS DOOR!" Calvin smiled, and slipped silently out the door.


End file.
